1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to access control systems and methods, and more particularly, to a secure transaction card, e.g., a calling card, that uses biometric profiling for validation and access control.
2. Description of Related Art
Access control schemes are a key component in today's fraud detection systems used with respect to transactions that involve a transaction card and the like. For example, as is well known, calling or phone cards, credit cards, Automated Teller Machine (ATM) cards or debit cards, et cetera, typically require entering a correct Personal Identification Number (PIN) as an access control mechanism. To further increase security, some transaction cards have an integrated circuit (e.g., Smart Cards) which facilitates encryption of a legitimate cardholder's personal identity information and other data.
Although there have been impressive advances in the existing access control schemes designed to reduce costs to a card-issuing entity and its customers, current solutions are not entirely satisfactory. First, there is no sure way that any current system can guard against all forms of fraud, and there is no tangible means of determining what the actual fraud costs are. Moreover, the same technological advances that have increased security by means of encryption are also making it possible for illegitimately deciphering access codes etc.
In addition, current access control schemes are typically static, i.e., the same access code is used for each and every transaction by a user and, accordingly, the same verification scheme is also employed by the fraud detection system associated therewith. Thus, the probability of a successful attack by an unauthorized party to decipher an access code or password increases, thereby rendering the system vulnerable.
Those skilled in the art should appreciate that despite various improvements, transaction card-related fraud is still possible primarily because of two factors. First, cards and their PINs can still be easily stolen or misplaced. And, second, any access control scheme used in connection with a card can be reverse-engineered with luck and perseverance because the devices used as access control “gatekeepers” are typically alphanumeric codes, passwords, and the like which lend themselves to reproduction by somebody who does not own them.